


Dubstep Piano

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Piano Pines Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel hold a private concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubstep Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters.

“Whaddoyathink they got planned for us?” Stan asked as he sat down on the couch out back.

“A concert by the looks of it,” Ford replied while sitting next to his brother.

There were two keyboards attached to speakers on a stage that Soos had made. Dipper and Mabel were speaking in hushed whispers while making sure everything was set up right.

“You’re gonna love this,” Wendy said while sitting on the couch beside her boss.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard them practice,” Soos added while sitting down beside Ford and making him scoot closer to his brother.

There really wasn’t enough room on the couch so Wendy got up and sat on the arm of the chair since that was all she really could do.

The twins share a nod on the stage and then Mabel bounced up. “Hey guys! Thanks for being our focus group.”

“No problem, Mabes,” Wendy says with a thumbs up and a grin.

“Let’s hear, dudes!” Soos calls.

The two share a look and then nod before it begins.

Mabel begins playing piano and this goes on not for too long before Dipper comes in on his keyboard.

And then Soos and Wendy go ballistic with huge grins on their faces as Dipper flipped a switch and began playing dubstep.

Mabel came back in and Dipper turned down the volume a little before cranking up up a little to play something else.

Everything went well together and while the younger part of the four person audience were on their feet and dancing along, the older two listened with critical ears. The twins had- after all- specifically asked them to play the critics and judge as harshly as they could.

As they got to the end and look up with proud grins on their face.

“Whoo! That was awesome!” Wendy shouts.

“You dudes are amazing,” Soos insists.

“Grunkle Stan? Great Uncle Ford?” They ask with bright eyes.

It was hard to say anything negative, but they didn’t really have anything other than it wasn’t their type of music.

“That was very good. Young audiences will love it,” Ford says with a grin.

Stan grunts, “Yeah, ain’t too shabby.”

“Yes!” Mabel shouts while hugging her brother.

“Music Hall Of Fame, here we come!” Dipper shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By:
> 
> hardcore piano  
> by crystal communistbakery  
> from the album: keys


End file.
